For Every Song, a Story
by Isilarma
Summary: For the Random Song Challenge. A collection of drabbles about our favourite Avengers, with guest appearances from Pepper, Hill and Fury.


**For Every Song, a Story**

**Isilarma**

**Written for the 10 Song Challenge over at the Beta Branch:**

******Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Thank you to everyone over there who checked this over for me, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers.**

* * *

**You Give Love a Bad Name – Bon Jovi**

"Barton!"

Clint's eyes widened and he threw himself behind the sofa. "I'm not here!"

Tony didn't even look up. "Sure, whatever."

A moment later, an irate redhead stormed into the room. "Where is he?"

"How should I know?"

"Stark..."

"He's behind the sofa."

"Traitor." His next words were cut off as Natasha launched herself over the back of the chair and landed, from the sound of things, right on top of him. Her next words were too quiet for Tony to make out, but a moment later she reappeared. Tony hastily pretended to be very interested in his phone, but she didn't spare him a glance before sweeping from the room.

A moment later, Clint popped his head out. "I hate you."

"Back at you." He frowned as the archer vaulted back into his previous position. "What did you do?"

Clint waved his hand. "Just general S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff. She'll get me next time and it'll be fine."

Tony shook his head. "Out of curiosity, and I'm being serious here, what is going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you, you know..." He wiggled his eyebrows pointedly.

"Oh, grow up, Tony."

Tony grinned at him. "Is that a yes?" He ducked as a cushion came whizzing by his head. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"There is nothing going on!"

"Are you sure?"

"Tony..."

"Really, really sure?"

This time, he wasn't able to dodge the cushion.

* * *

**Dance – Tim Hughes**

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "You want to dance."

"You sound like that's a bad thing," Tony protested.

"No, I'm surprised."

"Why would you be surprised?"

"Because you never ask me to dance."

"I do too. What about that time..."

"Once does not make a regular occurrence, Tony."

He held out a hand. "Then why don't you let me make it up to you?"

Pepper held his gaze for a moment. "You're not going to do that thing you did last time, are you?"

"Would I?"

"Why do you think I'm asking?"

He grinned at her. "Come on. Just one dance."

Pepper sighed and took his hand. "One dance then."

"Thank you." He paused for a moment. "You look beautiful by the way."

* * *

**Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat – Cats **

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Thor did not look convinced. "I do not see the point. The Quinjet is far more efficient, and in any case, I have Mjolnir. I think Steve would find this more useful than I."

"Steve already knows what a train is." At the demigod's frown he continued quickly. "Oh, come on. You enjoyed the car ride, didn't you?"

"It was most enjoyable."

"See?"

"Up until the part where we crashed."

Tony blew out an exasperate breath. "Thor, it's just a train. It's not going to crash."

"I believe you said the same thing about your driving skills."

"Well, I won't be driving this time, so what's the harm?"

Thor sighed. "Very well. I shall ride this train of yours."

"It's not mine. Actually, it might be. I should check with Pepper." He clapped his hands. "Anyway. All aboard."

"There is only the two of us."

"It's just a... You know what, never mind." He shook his head. "Next time, Pepper does the cultural induction stuff."

* * *

**Those Canaan Days – Joseph and his Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat**

Tony slumped back against the wall. Sitting in the armour was uncomfortable, but he was too tired to care. A moment later, Clint collapsed next to him.

"What a mess," he mumbled.

Tony carefully avoided looking at the opposite wall. "Yeah."

Clint let out a long breath. "Remember those good old days when all we had to worry about was an alien invasion and flying robots?"

Tony closed his eyes. Aliens and robots they could fight, yet here they could do nothing. And innocents had paid for it. He felt a tap on his armour and  
glanced up to find Clint studying him.

"You know there's nothing we could have done, right?"

Tony looked away. "Sure. Freak occurrence. Not our fault."

"Seriously, Tony."

"I know. Doesn't make it any easier."

Clint didn't reply. Tony didn't blame him. What else was there to say?

* * *

**So Long, Farewell – The Sound of Music**

"Oh no, you don't!"

Why were people always shouting at him? He tried to open his mouth, but his muscles seemed very, very tired.

"Come on, Stark, stay with us!"

Of course he was going to stay, where was he going to go?

"Wake up you bastard! You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

Natasha, and she actually sounded worried. Why was she worried? He was just tired.

"The reactor's fading. He must have drained it."

Reactor? Oh yeah. That reactor. He should probably fix that. Hang on, why was his reactor drained?

"Come on Tony, you gonna let yourself get beat by a great ugly robot? I mean come on, how unoriginal is that anyway?"

Great ugly robot. That was ringing bells.

Wait a minute.

Oh. That ugly robot. That made more sense.

"Someone get that faceplate off."

"Thor, get over here."

"Not the faceplate!" Damn thing took ages to fix.

"Stark!"

"You idiot! Were you awake all along?"

With an enormous effort, Tony cracked open one eye. "Keep it down, would you? Trying to have a nap here."

* * *

**Oo-De-Lally – Robin Hood**

Fury closed his eyes for a moment. "Does someone want to explain to me exactly what happened?"

Clint met his gaze steadily. "Target practice, sir."

"Target practice. Right."

"It is a valid exercise, sir," Natasha pointed out. "It's even in the regulations."

"I know the regulations; I wrote them." His gaze swept over the two of them. "Fine. But you're cleaning it up."

Neither betrayed so much as a flicker of emotion. Not that he'd ever expected them to. "Dismissed."

Only once they were out of the room did he allow himself a smile. Sure, having to pay for repairs would be annoying. But the sight of his two best operatives covered in bright pink and green paintball paint was priceless.

* * *

**Close Every Door To Me – Joseph and his Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat**

Bruce stared down the barrel of the gun. It would be easy. So easy. And better for so many people. Himself included.

Monster.

He might as well get it over. Do the world a favour.

Murderer.

He put the cold tip to his mouth. Pulled the trigger.

Everything went green.

He opened his eyes and thought he was in Hell. Then he realised the truth and wished he was.

Inside his head, he heard laughter.

The beast would never let him die. He would never have that choice. He couldn't die, but he couldn't risk living. Never risk losing control.

So they were both trapped in cages.

Bruce sighed and picked himself up. His muscles burned, but he ignored it. It was too familiar by now to worry about.

Wake up. Get up. Run. Same pattern every time. Always ending in green.

* * *

**I Have Confidence – The Sound of Music**

Steve shook his head. "I can't do this."

Hill frowned at him. "Sure you can. Go in, talk to the kids, smile. You like kids, don't you?"

"I like them fine, but-"

Her gaze softened slightly. "You'll be fine, Cap. Go on, they're waiting."

"I'm going to do something wrong."

"They won't mind."

"But-"

"Just go in and smile at them." Her voice dropped. "Do I have to make it an order?"

Steve sighed. "Fine." He squared his shoulders and Hill gave an approving nod.

"That's more like it."

All the kids looked up as the door opened. Steve felt a hand tighten round his chest. So young. They shouldn't be here. He forced a smile and moved in to  
the room.

"Hi guys."

One of the children, a boy with enormous dark eyes took a step closer. "C-Captain America?"

Steve nodded. "That's me. What's your name?"

"Jimmy."

"I once had a friend called Jimmy."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Really?" He took a step closer, letting out a hiss as his crutch caught on the chair leg. Steve picked up and set him on his lap.

"Really. Would you like me to tell you about him?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Yes please, sir!"

Steve smiled as the other kids began to gather round, curiosity getting the better of their shyness.

"Well, I first met Jimmy when I wasn't much older than you."

"You mean years and year ago?"

Steve laughed. "Quite a few years actually."

Hill moved away from the doorway, a slight smile on her face. Her work here was done.

* * *

**I'll Try – Return to Neverland**

Steve gritted his teeth as bullets cracked through the air around him. He was going to be having a word with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s intelligence department when they got back. Minor threat. Yeah right. He risked a brief look, and had to pull back immediately to keep his head from getting his head blown off.

"Mind yourself, Cap."

Steve glared round. "Do you have to do that in the middle of a combat situation?"

Natasha shrugged. "Habit." As always, she looked perfectly in control.

"How's Stark?"

"Fine, but his armour's damaged. He can shoot, but he can't fly."

"Can Thor fly him?"

"Probably not, considering he's somewhere in the harbour."

Steve bit back a curse. "Banner? Barton?"

"You know we can't let the Hulk out here. Barton's moving into position."

"So it's just the three of us?"

She grinned. "Yeah. Just about makes it a fair fight."

Fair fight. Sure.

His feelings must have shown on his face for Natasha rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're giving up, Cap."

"Never."

"Thought as much. Oh, and you forgot this."

Steve let a smile slip onto his face as he took the bright shield. "Thanks. Now, what were you saying about attacking?"

* * *

**Bat Out of Hell - Meatloaf**

"Sir, can you hear me?"

Tony grunted and shook his head. "Yeah, got you JARVIS. What happened?"

"I believe you got shot, sir."

"Huh?"

"They now appear to be targeting Mr. Odinson."

Tony pushed himself to his feet. "Well, we can't have that can we?" He staggered slightly as his vision spun in front of him.

"Sir, I really must suggest you do not re-engage. Your reactor cannot handle sustained battle."

"Then I'll make it quick. I need to get back anyway; I think I left the oven on."

"I turned it off sir, but I really must advise against this. You look like you may have a mild concussion."

"Noted. Now get me back in the air."

Tony could almost feel the AI's displeasure, but a moment later, his screens lit up and he launched himself not the air. "Thanks, JARVIS."

"Sir, Miss Potts is on the line."

"Not now." He pushed the surge of guilt aside. No time for that now. Friends to save.

"Sir-"

"JARVIS, I'll be fine," he interrupted. "'Sides, they can't get through those defences without me."

There was silence for a long moment. "Very well sir. Engaging targeting systems."

Tony let out a breath. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, sir. Please try not to get shot again."

"Do my best."

* * *

**Yes, I like musicals. And Disney songs. Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
